


Leather Jacket

by flwrsgirl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, So does Baz, baz and niall date but i swear it's just one scene, maybe not that slow, maybe two, simon even has alive parents, they're just normal guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrsgirl/pseuds/flwrsgirl
Summary: "- Simon, do you really think I'll forget you?- Maybe... - I say a little bit too soft.I write my number in the interior of the jacket, which now belongs to Baz.- I really have to go - he says walking towards the door. - See you someday, Snow! - he says, smiling.Before I can answer, he turns around and walks through the door.- See you someday Basilton Pitch - I whisper."Basically Baz and Simon meet at a party and create a special conection.Inspired by the song Leather Jacket by Arkells.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 8





	1. I met him at a party

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! ok so i first wrote this ages ago as a larry fanfiction and now i'm rewriting it as a snowbaz one. i really love the song that inspired it and feel very attached to this story so please be kind. english is not my first language and this is my first time posting something on here, so i apologize in advance for possible mistakes. hope you guys enjoy it! (please let me know what you think).

BAZ

– Here's your Cappuccino, have a good day - I say with the most fake smile I can give. Looking by the man's reaction I didn't quite nailed the smile, probably my face was more like "I just poisoned your coffee Sir".

Not that I'm not friendly, but spendind 6 hours a day listening to fifteen year olds deciding whether they want their Mocha Frappuccino to be with or without whipped cream is not the most entertaining thing in the world. And maybe I'm also not _that_ friendly.

I look up to the clock, there's only 15 minutes left until my shift is over and then I'll finally be out pf here. Fortunately, no one decides to enter the Coffee Shop during that period. I don't really bother saying goodbye to the other employees as I leave, after all it's not like they even care that I'm gone.

On the way home, I remember someone from school saying that some rich girl was going to throw a party at her apartment today, was her name Keris? I don't really remember, what matters is that there are going to be lots of free drinks. All I have to do is remember her address and maybe this day will stop being so boring.

SIMON

\- Pleeeeease - I hear Penny say as she tries to convince me for the tenth time to go at a stupid party with her.

– Penny, I already told you I'm not going. I don't even like any of those people and, even if I wanted to go, I already told Agatha I was going out with her today – I say, even though I know she won't stop insisting.

– Oh sure, – she says ironically – because she is your favorite person in the whole world and you are _so_ excited to go eat at that fancy restaurant with her.

– I like her, ok? She's quite nice e smart...

– And exactly the kind of person your parents would like you to date – she says, interrupting me.

– Yes, they do like her very much. What's wrong about that?

– Nothing. But don't you think it's about time you start thinking about what you want for your life, and not what your parents want for you?

– I always think about what I want – I say immediately, kind of defensive.

– Ok so... do you really want to not go to the birthday party of the richest girl in school, which I worked very hard to get us both invited to, to go on one of your dates with Agatha?

– Well... not exactly... – I take a while to answer. I really don't want to spend two hours alone with my "girlfriend", but if I cancel another one of our dates she will most likely break up with me. Not that I would be too sad if we broke up, and honestly sometimes I think neither would she. We don’t really have much in common, our relationship is mostly built up from the fact that we look good together. But my mother would probably go crazy, and so would hers.

– I knew it! – Penny jumps off the bed in excitement. – We are going to that party, even if I have to drag you all the way there.

-x-

– Are you sure that taking this jacket out off my dad's wardrobe was a good idea? – I tell Penny. We are in front of the door to the apartment where the party is happening. - You know he's at least forty, right?

– Simon, - she says calmly. - No offense but... your dad's clothes are more fashionable than yours.

I look at her with a frown. It's not my fault people don't consider my sweaters "fashionable".

– Hey, don't make this face. I'm your best friend, it's my moral obligation to tell you the truth. – she tries to explain herself.

– Ok ok, enough about how I dress, why's no one coming to answer the door? - I say, as I ring the doorbell for the fourth time. - Did we get the wrong address?

\- I don’t think so, I can listen to the music from here. The door's probably unlocked, pretty sure we just have to enter - she says, going towards the door.

\- Are you sure? Won't they be mad or something?

She just laughs and opens the door, which was in fact unlocked.

Once we're in the apartment I start looking around. There's at least fifty people there, some of them are dancing, others talking really loudly at a corner, all of them with a plastic cup on their hands. Not very eco-friendly, if I may say so.

When I turn back to speak to Penny, she's already dancing with one of the plastic cups on her hand. Where did she get that so fast?

I start walking around the house trying to find someplace quiet to stay when I see a sofa. Well, since I’ll be waiting, I might as well do that seated. There's already a boy there, he looks very contemplative which is weird in contrast with the other people here. Would he mind if I sat there too?

As I approach the sofa I can see him closer and realize how beautiful he actually is. The boy has gray eyes and a long dark hair that goes down ‘till his shoulders, he’s wearing a white shirt that you wouldn’t really expect to see a high-schooler using, but it somehow fits him perfectly.

I sit by his side and feel he's gaze on me. I start playing with my jacket's sleeve trying not to think about the fact that he's still staring at me, I decide to look back at him, before my face starts to blush even more. When I turn my face to the boy, he says something that I can't hear because of the loud music.

\- What? - I say, almost screaming.

He says something again, but I can only see his lips moving. I point at my ears as a sign that I can't hear him, expecting him to understand.

Suddenly, I feel someone grabbing my hand and pulling me. After bumping into a lot of people and running up some stairs, I finally stopped being pulled. I look straight ahead and see that the gray eyed boy has taken me to the roof of the building.


	2. My dad's leather jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow and baz get to know each other.  
> lots of talking.

SIMON

Out here was nice and quiet, much better than it was with all of the noise down there. The boy sat on the floor and after a while I sat there by his side. We stood there in silence, just appreciating the fresh air for a few minutes.

\- So, what’s your name? - he says suddenly.

\- My name?

\- You still can’t hear me? Maybe you should see a doctor or something.

\- M-my name is Simon Snow, and yours?

\- Baz - he says, simply. - You didn’t seem to be enjoying the party at all Snow, who dragged you here? Was that your girlfriend?

\- No! - I say immediately. - I mean, yes, I do have a girlfriend… I guess… but she wasn’t the one who brought me here. I came with a friend - I say, kind of clumsy.

\- You don’t seem to be very certain about that… hm… girlfriend?

\- Yes, girlfriend. Agatha is my girlfriend - I answer, probably affirming that more to myself than to him. 

\- Ok… - he says slowly. - Kind of hard to believe it when you say it like that. Do you even love her?

\- Everybody loves Agatha - I say.

\- I asked if _you_ love her.

\- I guess so, it’s complicated. I mean, she chose me after all.

\- Well, let me tell you chosen boy - he says. - As I see it it’s quite simple. Either you like her or you don’t. And trust me Snow, if you did, you would know it. 

What he said left me wondering, as well as a little bit angry. What made that boy, who had just met me, think that he could understand my feelings better than myself? I was definitely uncomfortable but I didn’t want to stop talking to him, so I tried to change the subject.

\- So, you’re gonna keep calling me by my last name and not even tell me yours?

\- It’s Pitch - he says, after a gentle laughter. - Basilton Pitch, if you’re interested to know. 

For some reason, I blush a little bit. I guess I was quite interested in him. The wind gets stronger and I notice Baz shivering. I’m wearing a sweater underneath, so I offer him my jacket.

\- No, you don’t have to. I’m not cold - he says. Clearly lying.

\- Baz, you’re shivering. Just take the damn jacket.

He was about to deny it one more time, however the wind gets even stronger and he finds himself obligated to accept the jacket. I give an amused smile as he crosses his arms, finally defeated by the weather. It was funny how Baz seemed really tough most of the time, but right now he looked just like a sulky kid.

\- So, what college are you going to? - I say in another attempt at making conversation.

\- I’m not going to college - he answers. - I have a trip planned, won’t be able to do it if I have something tying me up to just one city. 

\- Wow - I say. - My parents would kill me if I did that.

\- You care a lot about what others think, don’t you?

\- It’s just… I don’t know, everyone seems to already have a plan for me - I answer. - I just don’t wanna let anyone down, you know?

He nods his head, something tells me he knows what I’m talking about. After a few seconds, he asks me:

\- Do you have any dreams Simon?

\- Everybody has dreams - I say, shrugging my shoulders.

\- You’re doing that again - he comments with a serious face.

\- Doing what? - I ask.

\- Telling me what other people think when my question was about _you_ \- he clarifies.

\- I don’t get why you’re so interested in knowing what I think. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a very interesting person.

\- I think you’re pretty interesting actually - he says sincerely. - And you haven’t answered my question yet.

\- What’s my dream? - I ask and he nods. - Well… I kind of have one… but it’s pretty stupid to be honest.

I look up to Baz and he’s waiting for me to continue.

\- I’ve always been a fan of, hm, theatre. I guess it would be nice to work with something I really do love.

\- That’s not stupid at all - Baz says. - I really hope you get to do that.

\- I’m not really hopeful on that - I answer. - I won’t have much time left once college starts.

\- Why don’t you go ahead and get a theatre major?

\- I would like to… - I confess. - But it’s too risky, and my dad is always talking about how I have to choose a safe option.

\- Well, I’m quite a big fan of risky things - he says, smirking. - But you should be doing something that makes you happy. It’s your life, remember? As far as I know you’re the only one who’s gonna have to live through it, so why should other people’s opinions matter so much? 

That really made me think. Maybe he was right, maybe it was about time I started doing something for myself. 

\- I like talking to you Snow - he admits. - I even dare to say I’m sad that this is going to be the last time we see each other. 

\- We could see each other at the school dance next week - I suggest, hopeful. After the graduation, there's always a dance. Me, Agatha and Penny were planning on going together and I guess they wouldn’t mind if I invited Baz. I bet he would look nice in a suit.

\- Oh, I’m not going to the dance - he says.

\- Why not? - I ask him immediately. 

\- I’m leaving town today.

I look at him confused. Was he going away? For how long?

\- Where are you going? - I ask.

\- I am not really sure yet.

\- How can you be leaving today if you don’t even know where you're going?

\- I’m thinking about London, but a lot can happen in one night - he says, looking at me. - I might change my mind.

\- So, does that mean I’m never seeing you again?

\- I think so, I wasn’t really planning on making a friend today. - Did he just say we’re friends? I like that. - But you know, I'm kind of glad I did. Maybe, hm, you could give me your number and if by any reason I come back I’ll let you know, okay?

I nod, that’s nice. 

\- Ok, could you pass me your cell phone so I can save it on it?

\- Actually… - he says. - I don’t have a cell phone.

\- How come you don’t have a cell phone? - I ask astonished.

\- I don’t know - he says, not really caring - I was never really into technology. 

\- How are you gonna call me then? - The question comes out of my mouth nervously.

\- Don’t worry Snow, I’ll figure it out. 

\- Hm, ok, do you have a piece of paper, or something like that?

He looks around trying to find something where I can write on it but there’s nothing. 

\- I guess I can go downstairs and try to find something - he says as he starts to stand up.

Suddenly, I’m filled with a fear of him going back to the party, getting distracted by something and forgetting about me up here. 

\- Wait, I had an idea! - I say suddenly as a surprise even to myself. - I could write my number on the inside of the jacket you're wearing. It’s yours now, consider it a gift for your trip, so you can remember me.

\- Simon, do you really I’ll forget you?

\- Maybe... - I say a little bit too soft. I’m not sure if he heard it. I write my number in the interior of the jacket, which now belongs to Baz. For some reason he did have a pen with him, I didn’t even bother asking why.

After that, he stood up, looked at me and said:

\- I have to go now, the last train leaves at 1:30 and I can’t miss it.

\- Are you sure you can’t stay for a little bit longer? - I insist.

\- I really have to go - he says walking towards the door. - See you someday, Snow! - he says, smiling.

Before I can answer, he turns around and walks through the door.

\- See you someday, Basilton Pitch - I whisper.


End file.
